


You No Longer Feel When You're Heart's Turned to Gold

by Civilized_muppets



Series: Oh, How He Hated Gold [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, Gavin is King Midas, Golden touch, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Midas Gavin, Midas Touch, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilized_muppets/pseuds/Civilized_muppets
Summary: One shots with a bigger plot. Immortal Fahc AU.Gavin has a secret. He's the King Midas of legend, Golden Touch and all. He's not like the other Fakes, and he's hell bent on making sure they ever know.It's a pity that you can't take a secret to the grave if none of you will ever really have one.





	1. Oh, How He Hated Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Check the Tumblr blog out! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gavinmidasfree

Once upon a time, he had everything.

He had a rich kingdom, a luxurious life, and a beloved daughter who meant the world to him. He could’ve lived and died like everyone else in his kingdom a happy man, surrounded by his gold and with his daughter by his side to leave everything to, his late wife waiting for him with open arms beyond his final breath.

When a satyr bearing the insignia of Dionysius found himself in the royal garden, he invited him to stay until his master came for him. In gratitude, Dionysius granted him one wish, and he wished for everything he touched to turn to gold. And so began his curse.

He was elated with his gift, until he turned his beloved daughter to gold and discovered he could no longer eat or drink. He lay in his bed, heart heavy with guilt over his daughter, waiting to die of hunger and thirst.

One day.

Two days.

A month.

A year.

His death never came.

Dionysius explained to him in a dream that he would not die until he proved to the gods he had left his greed behind.

So he left his golden bed, and his golden castle, and his golden kingdom, and he never looked back at the wretched color his daughter had become.

Oh, how he hated gold.

He lived in pure agony for almost 1,000 years, always hungry but never able to eat, surrounded by the thing he hated most of all. When gloves were invented he nearly wept with the prospect of being able to eat and have control over what his golden touch.

His throat had gone dry from lack of water, his skin hung off his bones from lack of food. He took a knife to his wrists everyday, hoping against hope that the gods would finally find him worthy to die.

The first time he tasted a grape in a millennium he did actually cry, but only after he drank enough water to make himself sick.

He learned to speak again, he learned to eat again, he learned to live again. Gloves were the best thing that had ever happened to him, behind his daughter.

Around 600 years later he was in England, exploring the world while he tried to prove himself worthy. He came across a woman in the street. Her red hair reminded him of his own daughters copper locks that she had received from his mother. She was skin and bones as he had been. He couldn’t just leave her. He took off his gloves, pulled some coins out of his pockets, and gave her enough gold to last a lifetime.

He hadn’t counted in someone seeing it.

He and the girl burned together. She told him her name on her last breath: Gavinia.

In memory of her, he chose the name Gavin, and kept that name forever.

He met the fakes at the dawn of the 21st century. Geoff, who died in the 1200’s of disease. Jack, a noblewoman from the French Revolution who reminded him of his mother. Ryan, a gladiator from the Roman Empire. Ray, who died as an Aztec sacrifice. And Michael, who died in Scotland of the Black Plague. Gavin told them he died in the 1500’s in a witch burning, and became the little brother of the group.

He wondered what they’d say if they discovered he was the oldest of them all.

They thought he was young. They thought he loved gold enough to surround himself in it. They all assumed he was a germaphobe because of his gloves and hesitance to touch anyone.

Wrong on all accounts.

He became the hacker, never out in the field, helping from afar. As far away from the danger as he could possibly be, and in as little danger of being discovered as he could be.

They gave him golden presents, and he acted like he loved them all the while trying to figure out how to tell them he hated gold with everything he had in a way that made sense.

He was Midas, the Golden King.

He was Gavin, the Golden Heir.

Oh, how he hated gold.


	2. Free

He had been chained since the day he was born.

First by expectations. He was expected to be strong. He was expected to be smart. He was expected to be brave. He was expected to marry and produce an heir before he was 20. He was expected to be a king.

Not that any of this occurred to him at the time, or prevented him from raising his dearly beloved daughter with similar expectations.

Then, he was chained by his curse. The fact that the chains had changed from cold iron to glittering gold didn’t help at all. Over the years, they chaffed his skin and bled him dry, leaving him soaked in his own blood and the dammed gold bright as ever.

When last names became commonplace, he found himself wondering what to call himself. He moved from common name after common name, not one ever striking him as the one.

By the time he met the fakes, he was long past the point of caring. He decided to make his new last name a joke, one he and he alone would understand.

“Lovely to meet you all. I’m Gavin Free.”

He liked the sound of that. Who knows, maybe this last name would be the one that stuck around.


	3. Geoff

He didn’t like Ramsey at first.

He drank excessively, he partied, he controlled a crew of madness with ease.

He was like a modern, mortal Dionysus.

The god who had cursed him, admittedly at his own request.

The dark hair, the smirk, the devil may care attitude, it was all too reminiscent of the wine god.

He did not show his distain, of course. Once upon a time he had been a king, thrown into a sea of politics to sink or swim of his own merit and his own merit alone. He had dealt with the most unbearable men he had ever met in his very long life in the form of the ambassadors of Sparta and Athens, he could act like he enjoyed the company of his new boss.

That didn’t mean he went out of his way to spend time with him, of course. He spent much time alone, in those early days.

He was the hacker, he sat in front of a computer and hacked, fueled by Red Bull and the need to have an excuse to be away from Ramsey. And that was the arrangement, until the man took a bullet for him.

The rest of the crew was not immortal in the same way he was. He simply would not die, no matter what happened to him, his heart would not stop, and he would simply heal until he was healthy as ever. If he had been gutted, he would remain alive, blood pouring out of the wound until either he or someone else purposely stopped the bleeding or he healed in due time. It’s why he never showed his wrists, always wearing sleeves no matter the weather. The sheer amount of scars from the Dark Days were horrific and would give him away in a heartbeat. The one and only exception to this rule seemed to be fire. When he had burned, it left no marks beyond the nerve damage, leaving him unable to feel anything.

The crew worked differently.

They would die and then appear in the last place they slept, like in that Minecraft game. But they died, they could still feel, they could still suffer.

The apartment they were in at the moment was attacked.

More specifically, it was set of fire. The last thing Gavin had ever felt. His greatest fear.

Jack had accidentally caught a pan on fire cooking dinner one night. Gavin and Ramsey had been in the kitchen with her, and Gavin had flinched and dropped his glass. Ramsey had rushed to help Jack put it out, and Gavin had swept up all the glass by the time he turned back around. He didn’t think Ramsey had noticed.

Apparently he had, because the first thing he did, before grabbing weapons, grabbing cash, going after whichever idiots that decided going after the fakes was a good idea to begin with, he woke Gavin up and got him out of the building, getting trapped inside in the process.

Ramsey agonizingly burned and suffocated to death over two dozen times before he finally respawned in a pile of hot ash, and then ended up asking Jack to shoot him to get rid of the burns.

It was only then, that Gavin was able to see past the mask of Dionysus he had imagined of the leaders face, and see the man underneath.

And Gavin found that he did, in fact, like Geoff.


	4. Jack

Jack Pattillo was a hell of a woman. 

 

Gavin had always liked her, but the reason changed with time. At first, she reminded him of his own mother, with her red hair and gentle smiles. That image was dispelled quickly.

 

His mother was a grecian queen. While Greece had been far more equal to women than other societies at the time, that was still a rather low bar. Her place was in the palace, keeping the king happy and producing his heir. She had never raised her voice in his memory, she was soft spoken, and complied with whatever Gavin’s father had wished. She was never mistreated, and she lived a life of luxury, but she didn’t really have any power in the kingdom. That was simply the world they had lived in.

 

Of course, Gavin had adapted to the times, and he was well aware that that was no longer the case. He didn’t really expect Jack to act like that, he just hadn’t expected her to be as…  _ vocal _ as she was from the first impression. She had come off as a kind woman, not one to be trampled on, but agreeable nonetheless. 

 

It wasn’t long before his impressions were turned on their head. It wasn’t even 24 hours. 

 

She and Geoff got into an argument, no one could remember what it was about, but it got  _ loud _ . Jack, who had previously been nothing but sweet smiles, pulled out a  _ machete _ out of nowhere and pointed it directly at Geoff’s…  _ baby maker _ . Geoff didn’t keep up his anger for much longer. Gavin, who hated Geoff at this point, mentally gave her enthusiastic applause. She quickly became his first friend on the crew, and when he wasn’t alone he was usually with her.

 

After what Gavin had mentally dubbed “Geoff's Fiery Redemption”, Gavin began to respect her for an entirely different reason, though the original cause never truly went away. Geoff’s face when she had done that was one of his favorite memories and would remain that way for many, many years to come. Now, Gavin respected her for the way she smiled.

 

It took a while for him to see, but he was well versed in spotting masks from his days as a king. Jack was miserable, and had been for a long time, but she put on a smile and a brave face for their sake. It was the only selfless mask he had ever seen. All the others, even his own, were for personal gain: political plots hidden behind honeyed words, hatred hidden behind compliments, shields made of iron (or gold) to protect the individual from anything thrown at him. Jack? She just didn’t want them to worry. She was a better person than he had ever been. 

 

So Gavin did everything he could to banish her misery, to make her happy again. Because she was the greatest person he had ever known, even if she was part of a criminal gang and regularly committed murder with no remorse.

  
She was a damn good woman, friend, partner in crime, and in the Ancient King's eyes, deserved the best that could be given to her.


	5. Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was actually written weeks ago, but my laptop is a piece of shit and it's HELL uploading from it. Seriously, it took me 20 minutes to upload Jack to Tumblr, even though it was already written. Literally all I had to do was readd the italics and make sure I was posting it to the right blog. I had to wait to borrow someone else's laptop. The next two chapters are already written also, and after that will be the end of this fic, followed by one shots for everyone else in the order that they have chapters. So, bookmark the series itself if you haven't already if you want to keep up with all the updates for it. The one shots will take much longer to write due to the amount of research that will have to be put into it, and the fact that they're going to be fairly long. The next two chapters should be uploaded on Wednesday and Saturday respectively. Sorry about the wait, I hope you enjoy!

Michael Jones was Gavin’s second friend among the crew. 

 

Gavin internally remarked that Michael was almost comparable to Prometheus, if Prometheus had been infinitely more fucked up in the head. Michael, Gavin thought, would also have stolen the fire from the gods to give to the mortals, except his goal would not have been to help. Instead, the motives behind such an action would likely have been to cause chaos while sending a cheeky little  _ fuck you _ to those who thought they were better.

 

They didn’t talk much at the beginning, following a silent mutual agreement to stay out of each other’s way. That agreement ended when Jack shoved the two of them in a closet, claiming she knew for a fact they would be best friends if they just  _ talked _ , and that she wasn’t letting them out until they had an actual conversation. 

 

Just as she predicted, they got on like a house on fire. Meaning things were set on fire and people died, with them laughing all the way. Gavin, usually terrified of the accursed flame, found himself trusting Michael to control it. He could stand right next to a fire, close enough to feel it if he could still feel, as long as Michael started it and was still in the room. He knew the man wouldn’t let him get hurt by it.

 

Gavin’s intense fear of fire had become common knowledge within the crew, and Michael knew just how much Gavin had to trust in his abilities to be as close as he was to the flame sometimes. He knew how carefully that trust was given, and made sure he never lost it. He gave Gavin fair warning before he started even the smallest of fires, and Gavin found that he rather enjoyed watching things burn when they weren’t  _ him _ and they were controlled by someone he trusted. 

 

He and Michael would have “Boi’s Night”, where they would ride in Michael's car, blowing up whatever in the city took their fancy. The police, criminals, and innocents of Los Santos agreed on very few things, but one of them was that the most terrifying thing to hear was the sound of The Golden Boy laughing late at night. 

 

Geoff was torn between approval and disapproval, between the fear the city had of them as a cause, and the risk that they would get caught. Jack thought they were adorable, and patted herself on the back for forcing them to become friends. Ray didn’t really have an opinion, beyond being sometimes annoyed that they were out when he wanted to play video games with them. Vagabond, as always, disapproved of anything Gavin did, but this little habit of his seemed to especially piss him off.

 

Not that they cared.

 

Team Nice Dynamite would go down in history as one of the most terrifying duo’s to roam the streets of Los Santos, just as famous as the crew they hailed from. 


	6. Ray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is late. Chapter 7 should still be out later today.

Ray wasn’t exactly his best friend, but they got along swell.

 

Ray was high most of the time, giving him an easygoing attitude that Gavin found to be a breath of fresh air. He was a cool guy to hang out with, he didn’t demand anything of him, and he was a good conversation partner, giving surprisingly thoughtful responses to Gavin’s questions. The fact that he was the only one in the crew willing to indulge Gavin’s ridiculous thought exercises was just a bonus. The only thing stopping them from becoming better friends was Ray’s general proximity to Ryan.

 

Ray was one of the first to notice that there was something Gavin wasn’t telling them. He didn’t come anywhere close to the truth, but he knew that Gavin had suffered a tragedy in his past that continued to haunt him. Gavin didn’t notice Ray had put it together until he brought it up in the middle of Mario Kart.

 

“Hey man, you know you can talk to us about whatever’s bothering you right? We won’t force you, but something’s clearly wrong, and we’re here for you if you decide to let us in on it.”

 

Gavin was so shocked he crashed his car, allowing Ray to pass him and win. The sniper simply got up off the couch, shot him a smile, and retreated to wherever he was when he wasn’t in the living room.

 

Gavin agonized over how much he knew for over a week, before he finally managed to convince himself that Ray probably didn’t suspect anything and his cover was still intact.

 

The first time Gavin got drunk/high with Ray, they decided to call each other X-Ray and Vav and started a war with the Corpirate’s gang. Geoff was furious, and banned them from drugs and alcohol. Gavin whined for show, but had no real problem following this rule. Ray, in contrast, was high again less than three hours later. Geoff either didn’t notice due to never having interacted with Ray when he was sober, or realized it was a lost cause. The war was over surprisingly quickly, only a month, but that was only because Gavin and Ray had gotten drunk again and blew up the safehouse the Corpirate was in, completely disregarding the crews much safer plan to do the same thing a week later. 

 

Michael was caught between congratulations and disappointment in the fact that he wasn’t there for the explosions. Jack gave them a lecture about making stupid decisions. Vagabond didn’t appear to have an opinion. Geoff stared at them for a solid minute before declaring he was too sober for their bullshit and leaving the room.

  
X-Ray and Vav may not be as infamous as Nice Dynamite, but that doesn’t mean that they were any less terrifying to behold.


	7. The Mercenary

Gavin  _ loathed _ The Mercenary from the moment he met it. 

 

The Honorless Mercenary. The Ruthless Killer. The thing wasn’t so much immortal as it was undead, a corpse with enough of itself left that had yet to decay to function. It had no soul, it had no heart, no empathy. It was the kind of thing Gavin used to pray to Aphrodite that his daughter would never be wed to. When he heard it’s story, it suddenly made sense.

 

He was a  _ Roman _ .

 

A dirty, thieving,  _ Roman _ . 

 

Gavin had been long “dead” when the Romans came, but that didn’t make him hate them any less. His beautiful society, his holy gods, had been stolen and remade by them. The  _ Athena Parthenos _ , a treasure of all of Greece, had been taken Olympus knows where. Yes, there were few people he absolutely hated as much as he hated those from that accursed  _ Rome _ . 

 

If his initial dislike of Geoff could be called hatred, than there wasn’t a word in any language he knew that could describe what he felt for the _ Roman _ .

 

The Mercenary appeared to feel the same about him, if the glares and avoidance were anything to go by. That was perfectly fine with him. It’s not as though he was ever in the field and would need The Mercenary to save him, it’s not like they would ever need to rely on each other. Geoffrey worried, but neither Gavin or The Mercenary were willing to speak to each other. 

 

Geoff didn’t like it, but decided that he couldn’t very well  _ force _ them to be friendly. Besides, it’s not like they were constantly trying to kill each other, they were at least  _ civil _ , despite their clear hatred for each other. 

 

Despite that, he didn’t really let it go until Gavin warned The Mercenary about a guard he had seen on the security camera’s he had hacked during a heist. Mainly because he didn’t want to be alone in the penthouse with it when it died and reappeared back there. It didn’t thank him, and Gavin didn’t really expect it to. But it proved to Geoff that Gavin didn’t actively have it out for The Mercenary, and if it had it out for Gavin than Geoff would’ve heard about something long ago.

 

Jack, may the gods bless her, didn’t let it go. She thought that the group as a whole would be stronger if everyone got along. And, she privately thought that Gavin needed someone to talk to about whatever issue he was having. She had noticed something was wearing him down, but he refused to talk to any of them about it. It was like he had built this golden wall around his emotions, and would not lower it for anyone. If anyone could break through it, it was Ryan. Though, more likely, he wouldn’t, but it was worth a shot.

 

She tricked them into a closet together, in an effort to get them to talk. It wasn’t 10 seconds before she heard Gavin shout in surprise and a gunshot. 

 

She threw open the door, ready to scold Ryan and ask him how he had even _ gotten a gun past her when she had specifically looked, really Ryan, I can’t believe you shot Gavin! _

 

But when she registered what she was seeing, she stopped in disbelief. Instead of Ryan looking unapologetic, she saw  _ Gavin _ , alone, mouth hanging open in shock and covered in blood. Ryan had shot  _ himself _ . Jack and Gavin had been staring at each other for who knows how long, when Ryan walked past her, whistling a catchy tune. From anyone else, it would’ve been absolutely normal. For  _ Ryan _ , it was a clear warning to _ never do that again _ . Jack sighed, resigned to her teammates never getting along, and Gavin thanked every god in Olympus except Dionysis that The Mercenary had shot itself instead of  _ him _ . He didn’t ever want any on the crew to discover that he wasn’t  _ quite _ like them, but The Mercenary finding out first was the worst case scenario. Especially if he was locked in a closet with it at the time.

 

Gavin and The Mercenary continued to ignore each other at all costs. Gavin would complain about him to Michael on Boi’s Night, and Ryan would throw darts at a picture of the Golden Boy when he was sitting next to Ray on the couch. Jack continued to worry, and Geoff repeated “If it’s not broken, don’t fix it.” in his head like a mantra whenever Gavin and Ryan were in the same room. 

 

And that was just fine with them.

  
Until it wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next in The Series:
> 
> Water to Wine: The Story of Geoff


End file.
